Three Words, Eight Letters
by x.thehardestparrt
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Troy Bolton

_**Summary**: After returning from an unexplained absence, Troy Bolton had only one person in mind.. Gabriella Montez. They have been best friend since they were in diapers and troy, waking up one day, wasn't afraid to tell the brunette what he felt for her. The only problem was.. she was already taken._

_

* * *

_

**THREE WORDS, EIGHT LETTERS**

**Chapter 1: Troy Bolton**

" so ella.. " The similar looking brunette started, trying to get the attention of the 5'4 beauty; whose arm were locked with hers. " where were you saturday? " She obviously knowing the answer but wanted to see her reaction.

Saturday was the day where teens would throw parties, get wasted, have drunken one night stands and there were some minor incidents where a few have unintentionally done it with their siblings though it never stopped anyone from continuing. So to say that there were nothing new in the small town of Albuquerque, New Mexico, where everyone knew everything, well almost everything, about everyone was just an understatement. It seemed almost like a tradition.

The brunette bit her lip, the events of Saturday night replaying in her mind. While her friends had gone to a party, she had declined at the last minute saying that she wasn't allowed to attend due to the chaos that broke out the week prior, she took it upon herself to start a _party_ of her own.

_His tongue slid in between her parted lips, instantly, both fought for dominance._

So there were some kissing involved..

_With his hands taking a form grip of her waist, his mouth continued to work over hers hungrily but only allow himself to pull away for a quick second as he pulled her navy blue tank top over her head and tossed it away, leaving her in her off-white almost see through lingerie bra._

..along with a few clothing being thrown across the room.

_He laid a trail of kisses from her lips, down her neck, going farther down, stopping at the hem of her skinny black jeans and back up.. making moan after moan elevate from her mouth till they become muffles as his lips join together with hers again._

_Both teens now laid half-nakedly on the bed with a duvet entangled between the two as they continued in their fierce make-out session. The dark haired boy in only his polka dot boxers and the brunette left in her underwear and bra._

And you would assume that it would've gone even farther.. well, that was until..

_The bedroom door burst open, revealing a middle aged woman who had just came into the house in hopes for quietness after her long day of work but only to hear peculiar sounds blaring from up the flight of stairs. Both teens, hearing the crash noise of the door banging against the wall, flew apart instantly. The brunette quickly pulling the duvet over the rest of her body in attempts to cover her almost sinful act. Her mouth slightly agape and her eyes grew in size of the moon._

Her cheeks burned almost immediately. " ..oh, uh.. " She shuttered, not knowing what to say as she found herself being overwhelmed with slight embarrassment.

" ..mhm, I think a certain someone did something with a certain someone else " The blonde girl, who was attached to her other arm, finally spoke in a teasing manner; making the brunette in the middle blush even more. A knowing grin appeared on her face.

It was almost like a game, her and her other friend would constantly tease her as she was the picture image of innocence. Shy, naive and gullible. That were the three top words anyone would describe her by just looking at her. Though she is shy at times and definitely naive, she wasn't at all gullible. You would have to really get to know her to see the bubbly fun side of her.

" something small? "

She shook her head lightly. " ..big " She grinned wider.

" nothing happened between us " The brunette blurted out but only in a whisper so the two girls could hear and no one else.

She rolled her eyes playfully. " ..and she automatically starts assuming that we're talking about her and her boy toy.. "

" guilty " The blonde giggled.

Letting out a sigh in defeat, the brunette resumed to being quiet as she knew it was no use in using all of her energy in trying to convince them otherwise. Though finally breaking out of her silence seconds later, she said. " you guys are so immature " Letting go of their arms, she grabbed the lock on her locker and started putting in the combination she knew by heart.

While ignoring her comment, Melissa Benvent, the other brunette, started telling her what had happen at the Saturday party though it seemed as if she was saying nothing what so ever as the brunette drowned out her voice.

Melissa Benvent was the third most popular girl at East High, with the blonde being second and the brunette beauty being first. Though she never wanted to admit out loud, she hated being in the shadow of the brunette, feeling as she was more beautiful than her. She can definitely have half of the male population back her up on that one._ What does she have that I don't?_, She would constantly wonder with no absolute answer.

The brunette herself isn't so fond of her as she found her snobby at times and hated her sluttish ways but, what could she do? She wasn't the arguing nor the fighting type and as much as she hates to admit it, she actually finds a friend in her. Not like one she could go to, to blurt out all her secrets too but one she could relate to despise their _indifference_.

Noticing the slight annoyance look on the brunettes' face, Sharpay Evans a.k.a Ice Queen, slightly nudge her on the side then moved her mouth to her ear and whispered something to her that made the brunette go into a fit of giggles.

Sharpay wasn't the slutty type as Melissa but she really lived up to everyones' expectation as being the schools Ice Queen and add her together with _Ms. Get any guy she wants_ and _Ms. Sweet and innocence_ and they made the perfect team as they walk down the halls each day, arms locked together and their hips swinging from side to side; not having a care in the world as the students gawk them and practically worshiping them.

The two girls turned to Melissa who was now describing her time with this boy she met at the party, not knowing that she was lying through her teeth. Either way, the two girl could careless as they really weren't listening and seeing the girl really get into her story, the two found this the perfect time to slip away like they always do when the story got _interesting_.

" can you go shopping with me? " Was the first thing the blonde said after the two left their other friend who by this time was upset about it but quickly got over it when a guy approached her. _Note to self_: Sharpay Evans is the fashion queen also a MAJOR gossipholic. Melissa, MAJOR SLUT.

" ..I don't know " The brunette said uneasy. It actually wasn't the idea of shopping as it usually was whenever she was with her but this time, she really couldn't. Did she forget to mention that she grounded for life because of the incident on Saturday? " I'm kinda on lock down "

" again? " She almost screamed.

" it isn't as easy as it looks "

" isn't as easy? it seems like every time you breathe, your grounded "

She simply shrugged her shoulder. " ..maybe next time " She looked around, noticing the familiar hallway. She picked up her pace, completely forgetting the blonde she was leaving behind.

Time flew as though it was of the snap of the finger. Four periods have passed and hungry teens were now happily getting their semi crappy lunches from the cafeteria. The brunette, though, let out another sigh in annoyance as she waited for the dark haired boy, the one she got caught with on Saturday, as she usual did though this time, he was a no show.

It wasn't much of a surprise as she hadn't seen him at his locker or in the two classes she has with him before lunch, which made her worry a bit. She wasn't good with emotions as she was overly sensitive, as some may call it. Her eyes glanced down at each side of the empty hall as she laid her back against her locker. There was no signs that he was even coming. Though trying to give him a few _more_ minutes, the brunette continued to wait.

It hadn't even been a whole minute when she jumped in shock, a sudden vibration made her skin crawled. Realizing it was her phone that was resting in her back jean pocket, she steady her breathing while pulling it into her grip.

Being completely oblivious to the _unknown number_ on the screen, she welcomed the newly found message. The words, _I have a surprise wanting for you outside,_ made her grin. Thinking it was the dark haired boy, she hurried down the hall.

A tall muscular figure leaned against a black audi a5, awaiting a certain someone he hasn't seen in almost two years. He pushed his phone back into his jeans pocket after sending a text he knew wouldn't go unanswered. Now all that was left was the arrival.

Troy Bolton was his name. Short chestnut hair, well toned body, piercing blue eyes and a million dollar smile that would melt any heart. Too bad his heart was already taken.

Suddenly hearing his name being called, his head jerked up. A smile broke out on his face when he saw who it was.

Her name was Gabriella Montez. Long dark brown-raven hair, olive-tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes and with her smile, she knew how to stop a few hearts of her own. Though she never used it to her advantage. She was already taken by Neil Harris, captain of the lacrosse and handball team.

She grinned as her eyes wonder around his body. " well well well.. look who finally grew up " She said, almost not recognizing him. She was amazed at how much he had changed since she last saw him. She could still remember the scrawny dorky boy that use to always sneak into her room late at night.

" someone had to.. I hear your still breaking heart "

" oh you know.. I figured I would return the favor " She joked as she tried to keep her composure but burst out in laughter within seconds.

He laughed also. She was just as he remembered. " ..whoa " He almost lost his balance when he felt her throw her arms around him. He let out a few chuckles before wrapping an arm around her.

" what are you doing here? " She tried to hide her excitement but failed. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, they glistened in a way that he loved and missed.

He grinned. " what? I can't come and visit my best friend? " He asked seeming as if offended as he pulled away from her.

She pushed him lightly as she let out a angelic giggle. " of course but.. " She paused, her face turning serious. " I haven't seen you in such a long time " She stated.

At this point, she was more sad than angry at the fact that he left unexpectedly two years ago, only leaving behind a small sticky note with the words _'I'm sorry_' written on it. No mention of where he was going. Not even a single goodbye from him.

She had known the family issues that arose in his family and had constantly wonder if that was the reason for his disappearance, in the time apart from him.

He let out a heavy sigh. " I know, and I'm sorry for that.. I was hoping that maybe I could make it up to you "

" how? " She asked curiously yet suspicious as his grin returned to his face.

It wasn't a surprise that she, Gabriella Montez, had gotten in his car. She had practically shared baths with him as they were in their toddler years and as time had passed, they became inseparable. Always being there for each other through thick and thin, almost, as if it was engraved into their hearts.

Gabriella giggled in delight as he lightly pushed the swing she was on, enjoying the wind brushing against her skin and the body heat radiating off the male whenever they got close before he send her flying in the air yet again.

It seemed just like old times before he left and just being in his presence, the brunette had forgotten every person, thought and feeling that hadn't included him. And just like they had made up when they were little, a meteor had struck earth, wiping out all man kind but the two. Just them, no one else.

Not consciously but instantly, their lips spoke out all their newly secrets as if they were forbidden slaves to one another _though_ Gabriella was mostly the one to talk while troy just listened. She told him everything that had happened to her during his absence, leaving no detail out—well, except the parts with her boyfriend as she felt it would be irrelevant.

It was dark out with only the moonlight as their source of light around the deserted playground. Silence had emerged between the two not too long ago as if there were nothing left to say as they basically spend the whole day scattering around the entire town, jumping from one activity to the next; just talking and having fun.

Troy still stood behind the swing the brunette was on. A million things flow through his mind but there was one that stuck out the most. " I'm sorry.. " He said for the second time that day, his voice was low yet soft. Almost inaudible to her ears.

She trudged her feet to the ground, stopping the swing from moving any farther. She turned her head to the guilty looking boy.

" I'm sorry about your dad.. " He spoke louder and clearer this time.

Robert Montez had passed a little over a year ago and although troy wasn't there, he could imagine how much she was hurting in discovering the news. He knew her. He knew how close they were.

" tr- "

He shook his head, making her fall into silence. " ..I should've been there when it happened, I should've been there with _you_ when it happened.. but I wasn't.. and for that, I'm sorry "

She looked down, a hint of sadness was now showing in her features. She had remember the time after her fathers passing when people would walked up to her and say how sorry they were for her lost. She wasn't sad the moment she heard nor when people gave their condolences. She, infact, was actually angry. An emotion she wasn't known of possessing. Now a year later when it was all done with, here stood a guy she has known practically forever.. apologizing and instead of getting angry at him like she had done with the others, she actually felt sad for the first time. She felt like crying. Though before the tears could fall, they magically disappeared as if they were dust, with the gentle touch of her best friend's hand on her cheek, ready to wipe away her tears. She smiled softly as she notice him smiling himself, with his body kneeling right in front of her.

Closing the door behind herself, the brunette started walking to the stairs without a single thought in mind—well, that was until the light switch came on, revealing her mother with a scornful look on her face. She now remembering her _house arrest_, she breathed out. It was surely going to double in size, if that was even possible. She fling her head back and groaned. " ah, horse buckets " She screeched. Never had a curse word _ever_ escape her lips.

_'What you really value is what you miss, not what you have'_

_- Jorge Luis Borges_


	2. Chapter 2: Play Buddy

**THREE WORDS, EIGHT LETTERS**

**Chapter 2: Play Buddy**

The strapping boy of eighteen grinned contently as he, Troy Bolton, made his way out of the registration office. Not being in school because of his absence had brought a minor setback in his life _but_ then again, it brought him joy as he was going to spend his next two years of high school with a certain brunette beauty.

He casually made his way down the hall with one hand in his jeans pocket and the other swinging at its side with his schedule and a black and white composition notebook in it. He wore a white V neck T-shirt and a pair of washed out black jeans that hugged every muscle on his perfect body. Troy smiled, making a few pretentious girls squeal at his presence. Noticing the group of girls as he walked, he winked; making them squeal even more from the excitement he gave them.

Things had definitely changed, from him being shoved into lockers and constantly being bullied to him practically being view as god; girls lining up to get a piece of him and guys wanting to be him. It felt great. New even. A new him but only body-wise.

Troy was never the type to join the crowd let alone bully someone. He was a gentle soul. Always there whenever someone he was close to was hurt or even standing up for something he knew wasn't right. He didn't care if anyone called him a freak. As long as he knew who he was, that's all that mattered.

Now meters away from the brunette, who had her back turned to him, Troy couldn't help but smile widely at the sight of her. Just a few more steps and.. " guess who " He whispered into her ear after covering her eyes.

Was it possible to feel someone roll their eyes on your hands? Cause Troy couldn't help but chuckle as he felt a little tickle.

" Troy, I'm gonna count to three.. "

" I feel your lips moving but I hear no words " He whispered with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella made a quick thrusting motion; sending her elbow backwards onto a soft spot on his stomach. Troy swiftly removed his hands and groaned at the sharp pain.

Turning towards him, she smiled victoriously as she felt somewhat joy seeing her best friend in pain. And as he slightly turned, she couldn't help but notice a paper sticking out of his back jean pocket. She goes to grab it but felt her hand being slapped away. Troy looked at her, finding himself staring into her eyes as she stared back into his.

" ..uh, gabs..? " Sharpay tried to get her attention.

But it didn't work, Gabriellas' second attempt at the paper failed as Troy quickly grabbed it and held it out of her reach. She crossed her arms and pouted. He chuckled before grabbing her hand, pulling her away from the two girls who exchanged looks that said, _what the hell just happened?_

Troy and gabriella, not really knowing what to say, were silent as they walked. It had been almost a week since their encounter. At first, they thought it would be easy to talk to each other, share secrets as if nothing had happen but they both grew to realize that it wasn't as simple as they thought. They both realized a change in one another. A change that kept them distant but close as they wanted nothing more than to hold onto each other like never before. A change that made them realized that.. they weren't who they thought they were.

_Back to square one,_ they both thought.

Troy, who was now looking at the brunette, grinned. " so, how was your morning? "

Gabriella rolled her eyes at his lame attempt to make conversation and as she stared back at him, she couldn't help but ask.. " I'll probably never get tired of asking this but.. what are you doing here? "

He chuckled. " well, Montez.. I- "

" oh, we're on last name basis now " She teased.

He rolled his eyes playfully. " as I was saying.. your looking at East Highs' newest student " He finally moved his schedule in her reach.

Shaking her head as if in disbelief, she took a hold of the paper. " ..oh, wow.. we have most classes together "

" good.. cause I'm _never_ leaving you out of my sight " He said huskily in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

She scoffed to disguise her developed blush. " oh, here comes the bad news.. "

He pulled back confused.

" first period starts in two minutes and.. " She shoved the paper to his muscular chest. " you _don't_ have the first three classes with me "

He smirked. She was pretty damn sexy whenever she wanted to be. He couldn't help but avert his eyes downwards.

It was as if it was blinding his eyes, making him unable to see straight. There, laid a familiar beautifully crafted, shimmering shiver heart shaped necklace; hanging unaffectedly around her neck.

Her small lips perked up into a smile. " ..bye " She waved before she walking past him.

He smiled also after watching her being engulfed by the sea of people. He couldn't help but get a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach at the fact that she was wearing the necklace he had given her two years prior.

It was no surprise that he was in love with her and it just wasn't because of her long dark locks that he loved sinking his fingers through, her olive tan skin that gave off a glowing appeal or her dark brown eyes that he noticed only sparkle whenever they were near each other. _No_. It was how she would lit up an entire room with just one smile or how she would always think of others needs before her own and she just being.. herself. The crazy girl that would _always_ dance around her room wearing an oversized T-shirt with one of her hair brushes in her hands and singing along to a Taylor Swift song whenever she thought no one would notice. He wondered if she still did that.

Quickly shaking the thought out of his mind, he turned to walk away himself but only to jerk back in utter shock.

There stood a dorky or more like a _ridiculous_ looking boy an inch away from him. " ..wow, your first day and already talking to _the_ hottest girl in history.. man, your a legend " A grin broke out on his face. He brought his fist up, waiting for him to pound it.

He raised an eyebrow and stared at the kid. Snapping out of the trance moments later, he shook his head. " ..who or what are you and what are you doing? " His sapphire blue eyes caught onto his brown oversized sean john sweat suit, the big J chain dangling from over his neck and the matching brown cap turned backwards.

" ..come on, you know.. " He gestures his own fist to his hand. Seeing him not budging, he stopped. " ..no? "

The sound of laughter blurred throughout the crowded area as Troy moved around him, making his way to his first period class he didn't want to be late for.

" ..wha-wait " He hurried off towards him.

Troys eyes rolled to the back of his head as his feet came to a stop. Once again putting his attention to the boy, he waited for him to speak.

" okay.. my name is Jimmie Zara or formally known as 'The Rocket' around here " He started with his grin returning, " and well seeing as your cool and I'm cool, " He made hand gestures. " maybe we could be buds.. you know, since your new and all.. I can show you the ropes cause I'm practically the only one that knows anything about anything and everyone at this school an- "

" ..Jimmie? "

The boy froze as he was caught off guard by his sudden interruption. Staring at him blankly, he uttered. " y-yeah.. "

" has anyone ever told you that your name doesn't match your face? "

His face twisted into a look of uncertainty. " well, uh.. no bu- "

Troy snickered and attempted to make his escape but was stopped yet again.

He grabbed his arm, holding him back. " I'm being serious here, I mean if you ever need a wingman then I'm- "

" look, if I ever need help.. you'll be the first one I call, okay? "

His face lit up with excitement. " yeah "

He forced a smile before finally breaking free from him. His eyes rolled the second his back was turned. _How could anyone take him seriously when he's dressed like a clown?_, he couldn't help but wonder.

The goofy smile on Jimmies' face stood as he watched him disappeared into the crowd, though it dropped when he suddenly realized that he didn't have his number. " h- " He goes to yell after him but stopped himself when he realized it was no use. Maybe next time then.

..and that time was now.

The brown eyed boy stalked the alpha male as he made his way into the noisy cafeteria. He watched as Troy gaze around the cafeteria, in search for something.. or more likely _someone._ He started to wonder who or what it was but before he got the chance to, troy was on the move again.

" okay, spill " Sharpay demanded as soon as Gabriella sat down at their table. It had been bugging her all day that a guy, she had never met before, would walk up to her _best_ friend and act as if they were friends or more likely _lovers. _

She and gabriella were obviously the closest out of the three and she grew a bit hurt that out of all the time they've been friends, that she never had mention the blue eyed stranger.

Not giving her the time to speak, she asked. " are you cheating on Neil? " A sudden burst of anger washed over Melissa as she stared disdainfully at her.

She grew shocked. " what? I'm not- "

" then who was that guy? " Melissa asked.

" he's just a fr- "

" thought you could get rid of me, huh? " Troy more stated than asked as he took the empty spot next to the brunette, immediately wrapping an arm around her shoulder when he was comfortably seated.

She slightly shook her head. " hey troy " She smiled sheepishly at him. He smiled back.

" ahem " Melissa faked coughed as they tried to get the attention of the two who seemed to have drifted into another universe.

Gabriella turned to the girls, first growing confused at the stares they were giving her but blushed slightly as she soon understood. " oh, troy I.. forgot to introduce you to my friends "

" forget or wanted to keep him all to yourself? " Sharpay murmured, receiving a glare from the brunette.

" as I was saying.. " Her eyes shut. She mentally kicked herself for starting off with the same line Troy had used earlier. She rolled her eyes when he chuckled. " Troy, this is Sharpay.. " She pointed to the blonde who smiled. " and Melissa " She pointed to the other brunette who had flipped her hair back with a huff. She ignored her as she continued. " Melissa, Sharpay.. this is Troy, my friend "

Before the two could say what they wanted to say, Jimmie entered the scene. " hey troy "

Troys' eyes widen and almost fell out of their sockets when he heard that voice. And _hey troy_, how did he know his name? He wasn't careless to reveal that information to him, was he?

" ..and hello ladies " Jimmie said in a slick voice as he leaned his body to the side, in a 30 degree angle, resting his hand to the edge of the table and crossed his leg with a sly grin on his face in attempt to look cool but his attempt failed when his hand slipped, causing him to drop to the floor.

Uncontrollable laughter escaped the girls lips as he quickly got up, causing his cheek to flash a _very_ dark shade of red. This wasn't anything new to him. Always being the outcast as he was, girls would constantly tease and laugh at him whenever he tried to make a move. Was he that bad? Were they that heartless? All he ever wanted was a girl to like him or even a friend to be there for him. That's when his embarrassed eyes landed on Troy who was shaking his head in disappointment with his hand moving from his forehead through his sleek hair in annoyance.

Troy, not being able to take anymore embarrassment, got up and pulled the boy into a corner. " what are you doing? " A new wave of stress piled over the other, making him groan at the slight headache.

" what do you think they're talking about? " Asked Sharpay.

" don't know, don't care but I am certain that that _thing_ is not sitting here " replied Melissa. Her focus was now on the miniature mirror in her hands.

Gabriella said nothing as she stared at Troy from afar with a look of concern on her face though it quickly went away when Troy turned and gave her a quick smile before he turned back to Jimmie to one again _argue_ with him. It was then that she knew it was all an act and that meant she would have to play a part in it somehow.

" are you done talking to your play buddy? " Gabriella said as soon as troy returned and laughed hysterically along with the other girls.

" ella, that means " Troy started rubbing his temple to show the girls that he was upset which he really wasn't. Blocking the girls view of his face, he sent Gabriella a warm smile which she returned happily. Knowing that Jimmie had left the scene in content.

The last period bell rang, alerting the students it was time to leave. Troy, who was getting up from his seat that was in the back, was hoping to walk out with Gabriella but to his surprise, she dashed out of there like there was no tomorrow. He knew that she would be at her locker so entering the crowded hallway, he made his way to her locker and of course not liking what he was seeing when he reached there.

How did this happened? She wasn't taken last week—well it seemed as if she wasn't. He had been with her every single day since and he _always_ knew where she was going, who she was hanging out with—unless..

" _i have to get home or else my mom would freak "_

" _i have to babysit "_

" _sorry, i have a lot of homework to do "_

..she had lied to him.

Noticing the _couple_ pulling apart from one another, he couldn't help but grew furious when he saw who the boy was.

Troy had meet him once. Nick? or was it Nigel? Either way, he didn't care at that moment. All he knew was that _he _had what he wanted and that didn't settle right with him.

_The great difference between voyages rests not in ships but in the people you meet on them._

_- Amelia Bar _


End file.
